


Tristan und Isolde

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Letter, Ludwig ist außerdem ein Romantiker, Ludwig ist sensibel, M/M, Wagner needs money
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Ludwig nähert sich Richard auf die einzige Weise, bei der er sich sicher sein kann Richard zu erreichen: Dessen Kunst





	Tristan und Isolde

Wagner hatte große Probleme. Nichts lag ihm mehr am Herzen, als seine Musik zu verbreiten, dass sie sich wie ein Zauber über Mann und Frau legt. Er wollte unsterblich werden. Der letzte Ton des Lebens würde niemals verklingen, im Herzen der Menschen.

Aber Geld war so ne Sache.

Er hatte nämlich keines.

Dieser Umstand peinigte ihn schon seit langem. Und seit kurzer Zeit hatte er eine Lösung für diesen Umstand.

Mit nicht mehr als einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer setzte er sich an den hölzernen Schreibtisch. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass diese göttliche Musik von solch irdischen Hürden und Hindernissen aufgehalten werden konnte, und zu allem Überfluss durch ebenfalls irdische Ablenkungen, wie Geld, gerettet wurde.

Er setzte die Feder an, ein Tropfen löste sich schon von der tintenvollen Spitze, aber bevor er auch nur einen Buchstaben zu Papier bringen konnte, ging die Tür hinter ihm auf.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer drehte der Künstler sich auf dem Stuhl um und legte einen Arm auf die gerade Lehne. Mit einem Schnauben, welches man nur von einer rennenden Kuh erwartete, stand die Frau in der Tür, das vor Aufregung gerötete Fleisch von innen gegen das ärmliche Kleid quetschend, man könnte meinen die Nähte rissen jeden Moment. Wagner wusste, dass ihr Lungenvolumen, ihrem Erscheinungsbild entsprechend, groß war.

Eine tiefe und sehr laute Stimme erstach die die beruhigende Stille des Raumes, verziert von einem verächtlichen, pausbackigen Gesicht.

„Ein Brief vom König.“

Der unsensible Klang setzte sich in Richards Ohren fest und erinnerte ihn an Metall auf Porzellan, und/oder Glas.

Er war in keinster Weise überrascht einen Brief von Ludwig zu erhalten (Ja, sie waren schon beim Vornamen), da dieser vor kurzem einen Brief von Richard selbst erhalten hatte. Inhalt des Briefes: Wenn Sie meinen Schaffensweg finanziell unterstützen, bekommen sie das noch unfertige Libretto meines neusten Werkes „Tristan und Isolde“. Kurz und gut, der König hatte zugestimmt, daraufhin das Libretto erhalten, und seitdem wartete Wagner auf Rückmeldung des Königs.

Cosima schleuderte den Umschlag fest auf den Schreibtisch und verließ schnaufend das Zimmer. Richard wusste, dass sie vermutete, er habe mit Absicht das Dachzimmer als Schreibzimmer gewählt, damit sie die ganzen Stufen hochlaufen musste, aber über den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Vermutung schwieg Richard beflissentlich.

Ungeduldig ein Lob seiner Kunst zu lesen riss Wagner das schwere, teuer Papier fast entzwei. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Süße der Wörter in seinem Kopf registrierte und sich die Schmeicheleien auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Nur im letzten Absatz stolperte er über einen Satz, und nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte, kehrte er zu diesen Worten zurück. Wieder und wieder las er sie, bis er sie begriff. Mit einer Hand fasste er sich in den Schritt, während er sich die trockenen Lippen leckte und schwer schluckte. Die Augen waren wie gebannt auf das Papier gerichtet.

„Besonders die Rolle der Isolde lässt mich nicht mehr los.

            Mir fällt dazu nur eines ein.

            Möchtest du mein Tristan sein?“


End file.
